twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Gremlin
The Gremlin is a character from The Twilight Zone episode Nightmare at 20,000 Feet and served as the episode's primary antagonist. The Gremlin is also thought to be one of The Twilight Zone's most memorable monsters having returning in Twilight Zone: The Movie. Appearance In the original series, the Gremlin was an ape-like creature with curly green fuzziest thick fur and ugly larges lips. It had scary eyes with monstrous black outline and had a gorilla-like nose. In Twilight Zone: The Movie, the Gremlin is more of a menacing-looking creature. It had black hair and light-greenish eyes with a mouth full of sharp teeth. It had seemingly short arms compared to it's legs and sharp black claws. It had a large head like that of a typical alien and had a muscular chest. It had double-jointed legs with black claws and a tail like that of the character Pumpkinhead from the Pumpkinhead franchise. History ''Nightmare at 20,000 Feet'' The Gremlin was seen through a window on an airplane by Bob Wilson who tried to alert the flight attendant. However, as soon as she arrived, the Gremlin disappeared. Bob then decides to relax. However, Bob opens his window to find the Gremlin with his face right near the window staring at him. Bob tries to alert his wife. However, the Gremlin once again disappears. Bob later keeps seeing the Gremlin through his window and does not bother to alert the others. The Gremlin then starts to tamper and open the engine on the wing and Bob finally decides to open his window and shoot the Gremlin with a gun that he store from the airplane security. The Gremlin appears to have been shot 3 or 4 times right into the chest, through the heart, and finally collapsed. However, it is unknown if it actually died. Twilight Zone: The Movie The Gremlin later returns in the fourth segment of Twilight Zone: The Movie. However, the creature is much different compared to it's original appearance in the original series. The character who sees the Gremlin is renamed John Valentine who sees a glimpse of the Gremlin from his plane window. Seconds later, the Gremlin comes into better view and is seen on the wing's engine and is struck by lightning which seemed to have no effect on the creature. After trying to alert the others, John decides to try to go to sleep. However, he opens his window shade to find the Gremlin peering into the window and violently growing at John who starts to scream. John later keeps seeing the Gremlin on the plane's wing and the creature finally starts to sabotage the plane by taking pieces of the engine and throwing then into it. When the plane starts tipping side to side, John takes a gun from an airport security officer and opens his window in an a temp to shoot the Gremlin. John fires nearly two bullets from the gun until the Gremlin leaps towards John and bites his gun in half. When the lights of the landing zone appear, the Gremlin puts it's hand on John's face and then removes it and waves his finger in a "tut, tut, tut" manor, and leaps off of the plane and is seen flying through the sky like a deflated balloon. Notes *The original version of the Gremlin was made into both and action figure and a ten inch bobble head. *In the end credits of Twilight Zone: The Movie, the Gremlin is referred to as "Creature". *In Johnny Bravo of "The Zone Where Normal Things Don't Happen Very Often" episode: "The Man Who Cried 'Clown'"; He sees the clown on the wing of the plane in his own eyes in front, He tried to warned the pilots, and the passengers in danger. But he took the law into his own hands, & then finally caught, destroyed the evil clown, & then gets rid of him in the bathroom for good, but it was a terrible thing to do. The airplane captain along with nearby people confronted, & questioning on Johnny Bravo, and then viciously attacking him, & forced him to take the incapacitated evil clown's place on the wing, before he tried to apologize to everyone for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. Gallery Gremlin bobble head.jpg|A bobble head of the Gremlin. Origin-Gremlin look.jpg|The Gremlin staring at Bob Wilson. Twilight Zone The Movie Gremlin.jpg|The Gremlin as it appears in Twilight Zone: The Movie. Twilight_Zone_The_Movie_Larry_Cedar_Creature.jpg Lightning Gremlin.jpg|The Gremlin struck by lightning. Gremlin looking.JPG|The Gremlin growling at Valentine. Tzone3.jpg Gremlin damage.jpg|The damage that the Gremlin left behind on the plane. Props Gremlin prop.jpg TZGremlin.jpg GP3.jpg Gremlin prop-004.jpg Category:Characters Category:First Series Characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Characters by Species, Race or Type Category:Immortals Category:Villains Category:Twilight Zone The Movie Characters Category:Antagonists